


Worse Than a Car Ride with Children

by Brate



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and McKay are stuck together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than a Car Ride with Children

"Check your pockets."

"I already checked them."

"Check them again."

John dutifully followed the instruction. 

"Anything?"

"Just the keys to my Beemer."

"Ha ha, very funny." Rodney sighed. "I'm starving."

"You're not starving."

"How long have we been down here?"

John checked his watch. "Forty-two minutes."

"I was already hungry before we landed in here. Now I'm ravenous."

"Wow," John deadpanned, "I'm surprised you have enough strength left to form any words, let alone such impressive ones."

"Not helping."

John leaned his head back against the stone and gazed up at the circle of light above. They'd fallen into some kind of well—dry, fortunately. It had been boarded over, but long ago, because the boards were completely rotted through and they'd immediately broken under the combined weight of John and Rodney. 

They'd landed at the bottom in a tangle of limbs and, miraculously, neither of them had been hurt. But they were stuck in the pit, since no one on the team had a handy rope in their packs.

Rodney, of course, had made the requisite "Lassie" jokes, telling Ronon to run and tell Weir that "Timmy had fallen into a well." Ronon had caught the intention if not the true meaning, and he'd taken off at a run to get climbing equipment. Unfortunately, they had walked quite a ways from the gate, so it was going to take Ronon a few hours to return. The gate was situated in too close of quarters to bring in a jumper, hence the long walk in the first place. 

Teyla hovered above them—every once in a while John saw her head peering over the side. But she had finally realized she was more useful patrolling the perimeter, while cautiously ensuring there were no more "traps." They kept in touch by radio in fifteen minutes intervals. 

John wasn't worried though, just bored. There didn't seem to be any danger apart from him wanting to gag—or shoot—Rodney. 

"I thought you always carried a PowerBar in your tac vest?"

John sighed. "I usually do. But _someone_ stole it during our last debrief and I forgot to replenish the supply." John pulled his head down and eyed Rodney in the half-darkness. "What about you? Why am I in charge of your snack supply?"

"You're the team leader so you are responsible for everything," Rodney responded smugly. "Including us being down here."

John started counting off the minutes until Ronon's return. He just hoped rescue arrived before cannibalization.


End file.
